A Namorada de Knuck
by Knuck Power
Summary: É uma fanfic que diz como Knuck, que é meu fan char, consegue uma namorada.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1 – O Encontro**

Era um dia comum para Knuck, tudo começa com ele caminhando pela floresta, a floresta estava cheia de árvores e animais de vários tipos e tamanhos. Ele pensava: - Perai? Eu sou um animal também, mas eu falo...Isso é estranho. Knuck caminhava pensando nisso quando derrepente vê uma gaviã correndo em sua direção, ela era alta, cor azul marinho, usava algum tipo de bandana na testa, usava uma camisa vermelha com labaredas na borda de baixo, usava uma calça roxa que tinha alguma coisa amarrada, mas Knuck não sabia o que era. Ela tinha olhos verdes muito brilhantes e Knuck achou que ela ia ataca-lo e disse:

- Quem é você? Se afaste! – disse Knuck

- Eu não vou te atacar, eu vim pedir ajuda. Monstros de fogo estão atacando a floresta e meus pais estão lá! Você tem que me ajudar. – disse a gaviã

- Ok. Então vamos lá. – afirmou Knuck

Quando Knuck chegou lá, se depara com dois monstros de fogo que, não muito grandes, eram feitos de lava derretida e eram tão pesados que quase nem se mechiam direito. Knuck observou bem e pensou: - Eles são muito devagares. Acho que já sei como dete-los. Knuck usa seu Ice Punch no chão e parte dele fica congelado. Os monstros pisaram no gelo e caíram no chão. Eles ficaram furiosos e começaram a soltar vários Raios de Fogo. Dizendo:

- Se nós fomos destruídos! Vocês também serão! – disse o primeiro

A gaviã estava preocupada por que seus pais estavam nas árvores, seus pais olharam para ela e disseram:

- Megan! Saia daqui! Nós ficaremos bem, agora proteja sua vida. – disse sua mãe

Knuck e "Megan" saíram correndo da floresta que estava em chamas e chamaram as autoridades, os bombeiros vieram depressa e apagaram o fogo. Depois disso Knuck pergunta pra gaviã:

- Então...Seu nome é Megan não é? – perguntou ele

- Isso mesmo, será que meus pais ficaram bem? Onde eu vou ficar! – falava Megan quase chorando

- Bem, você pode ficar no meu castelo, lá tem muitas coisas legais. – disse Knuck sorrindo

- Uau! Você tem mesmo um castelo? Sempre quis ver um por dentro! – Exclama Megan feliz

Knuck e Megan chegam no castelo, o castelo era muito grande, tinha pintura dourada e colunas de cristais. Megan ficou muito impressionada com o que estava vendo. Eles conversaram muito, o dia foi passando e no finalzinho do dia Knuck prometeu que logo no dia seguinte iriam procurar o que sobrou na floresta. No dia seguinte...

- Tomara que eu ache alguma coisa para que eu guarde de lembrança, ontem foi um dia muito triste. – disse Megan

- Ok, vamos lá na floresta então. – disse Knuck

Quando eles chegam lá, eles procuram muito até que Megan acha o colar de sua mãe no chão, tinha várias peças de pérolas e estava um pouco sujo. Ela pegou e falou para Knuck:

- Olhe! Achei o colar de minha mãe, vou guardar para me lembrar dela – disse Megan

- Ta bom, vamos voltar pro castelo. Já esta escurecendo – disse Knuck

Eles voltam para o castelo, mas nunca imaginariam que uma coisa incrível iria acontecer com eles.

**Fim**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2 – Sub-Zero**

Knuck e Megan acharam o colar de sua mãe e voltaram pro castelo. Passa-se mais um dia e logo quando eles acordam, ouvem gritos vindo do lado de fora, eles foram ver o que era e viram um Ouriço Azul, alto, com cabelo pontudo, olhos azuis e estava lutando com algum tipo de monstro elétrico. Esse monstro era idêntico aos que atacaram na floresta, só que eles eram feitos de Energia Negra, eram da cor preto e podiam voar. Knuck e Megan foram ajudar, Knuck disse:

- Mais um desses monstros? De onde eles estão vindo! – disse Knuck

- Eu não sei, mas acho que vamos ter que descobrir. – disse Megan em posição de luta

- Vocês conhecem esses monstros? – disse o ouriço

- Mais ou menos, já vimos eles antes, só que de fogo. – disse Knuck

- Bem, conhecendo ou não, temos que dete-los – disse Megan.

Eles começaram a lutar, os monstros de energia eram muito ágeis. Era muito difícil de acertar, o Ouriço era rápido, mas não tinha precisão nos golpes. Até que Knuck teve uma idéia:

- Hey, Ouriço. Você tem golpes de Gelo não tem? – perguntou Knuck

- Sim, tenho sim. Por que? – disse ele

- Quando eu disser já, você congela os monstros de energia, pode ser? – disse Knuck

- Tudo bem, estarei preparado. – disse o Ouriço

- Megan, combinar poderes! Fire Punch! – diz Knuck enquanto prepara o golpe

- Estrela do Vento! Combinar poderes, Estrela do Fogo! – diz Megan enquanto começa a girar

- Agora Ouriço! Congelar! – diz Knuck pro ouriço

- Pode deixar, Freeze! – diz o ouriço misterioso

O Furacão formado pela Estrela do Fogo e os monstros congelados são a combinação perfeita para um ótimo ataque. Os monstros são acertados pelo golpe do Knuck e Megan e eles caem quase destruídos no chão, até que um deles diz:

- Vamos ter que ir, mas em breve voltaremos – disse o primeiro.

- Nos vemos logo, seus intrometidos. – diz o segundo antes de desaparecer

- Droga, eles se foram. Bom, ouriço, qual é seu nome? Eu sou Knuck e ela é Megan. – pergunta Knuck

- Eu sou Sub-Zero, temos que descobrir de onde estão vindo aqueles monstros! Pelo que vocês disseram, devem existir outros alem deles. – disse Sub-Zero

- Você tem razão, vou ver se eu acho alguma informação na biblioteca da cidade, se vocês quiserem podem ir junto. – disse Knuck

- Tudo bem. – disse Sub-Zero e Megan

Eles chegam na biblioteca e começam a procurar vários livros, mas não encontraram nada, mas eles disseram que iriam ficar até a noite procurando alguma coisa sobre eles.

Continua no próximo Capitulo

**Fim**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3 – Super Shadow Speed, o primeiro vilão.**

Knuck, Megan e Sub-Zero estavam na Biblioteca procurando informações sobre os monstros elementares que encontraram e não acharam nada, saíram de lá de mãos vazias e voltaram para o palácio. No dia seguinte, eles acordam e vão até a sacada do palácio observar a paisagem. Sub-Zero estava vendo uma televisão quando vê a seguinte noticia:

- Um estranho buraco negro abriu-se no deserto, não sabemos o que é, mas nossos cientistas estão pesquisando, hey, esperem! Eles sumiram! – diz o repórter

- Cuidado, tem alguma coisa atrás de...-antes de ele terminar, o canal fica fora do ar.

Sub-Zero chamou rapidamente Knuck e Megan, contou o que acontecer e disse que temos que ir até o deserto para saber o que é aquilo, Knuck e Megan concordaram e saíram. Chegando lá, não acharam nada, apenas o buraco negro. Sabendo que alguma coisa poderia ataca-los eles ficaram longe. Knuck chegou perto e um braço saiu de lá pegando o pescoço dele. Quando o tal braço sai por completo, um ouriço amarelo, com mechas azuis, alto, com um sapato do Shadow e parecia muito com ele. Por um momento, todos pensaram que era o Shadow, mas eles observaram bem e deduziram que de fato, não era o Shadow. Megan disse:

- Quem é você e largue o Knuck! – disse Megan

- Meu nome? Super Shadow Speed, eu preciso de mais poder, por isso não vou solta-lo. – disse o "SSS"

- Se não vai me largar, vou sair à força! Fire Punch! – diz Knuck

Knuck acerta a barriga de SSS e ele solta Knuck, caindo no chão. Knuck se levanta e fica em pose de combate, dizendo.

- Quer minha energia? Vai ter que lutar comigo primeiro.

- Por mim tudo bem, seu fracote.

- Nós ajudaremos você Knuck! – disse Sub-Zero e Megan

- Que injustiça, três contra um? Esta óbvio que eu ganharei

- É o que veremos – disse Knuck

Assim eles começam a lutar, apenas são golpes com os pés e mãos, mas derrepente, SSS diz:

- Vou acabar logo com isso. Dark Aura! – diz SSS formando uma aura negra em volta dele

- Uma Aura? Que original, Ice Punch! – diz Knuck

Knuck vai correndo e antes que pudesse encostar-se ao SSS, ele vira sua mão apontando para a direita e Knuck é jogado para a direita, caindo no chão. Agora Sub-Zero ataca com seu golpe de gelo, mas o SSS faz um movimento com as mãos que o ataque de Sub-Zero se desintegra, até que alguém fala com SSS por telepatia:

- Um esquilo esta vindo, eu sei um jeito de enganar ele, o plano é o seguinte...

- Entendido, eu esperarei até ele chegar para usarmos o plano, ai nós venceremos eles facilmente.

E assim, SSS esta esperando para que o tal esquilo apareça, para poder ajudar a acabar com o Knuck e os outros. SSS fica pensando:

- Por que eu usaria um esquilo para me ajudar na luta? Bom, se meu mestre mandou, vou obedecer...

**Continua...**


End file.
